Two Left Feet
by TheKoganKid
Summary: After the live chat, Dan decides to teach Phil how to properly do the Gangnam Style dance. Phan!


_**Here is my second attempt at writing some wonderful Phan (well, I've tried an iPod Shuffle challenge but it turned out to be shit, so technically this is my first go...) and I hope that it doesn't completely fail because I love these two and I want my fanfiction for them to be as wonderful as Dan and Phil (but srsly we all know the likelihood of that.) So enjoy and please don't shank cows afterwards :D**_

_**xXxXx **_

"No, no, no, Phil, you've got to step off on the right foot-"

"Yes, Dan, I know. You've been saying that for an hour now."

Phil Lester was beginning to reach his boiling point, and fast. For the past hour, ever since the ending of the live chat, Dan had been trying to teach him how to properly do the _Gangnam Style _dance, and quite frankly, it was starting to do him in. He couldn't help that he just wasn't physically made to dance well, and even though Dan was a clumsy son of a bitch, he was still tall, thin, and had the limbs of a dancer, and therefore could do the dance well.

To put it shortly, Dan was good at _Gangnam Style_, and Phil was not. And no matter how many times Dan turned the damn song on and went through the moves step by step, Phil would not be good at the dance, and that was that.

But Dan looked so proud of himself for being good at the dance when most people weren't, and he was so happy when he suggested he try to help him out that he couldn't say no.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help out." Dan replied calmly, palms out in front of himself.

Phil sighed, smiling tiredly. "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time because I can't get the steps right and you got them all down in like an hour flat."

"No true," the brunette chuckled. "It took a hell of a lot longer than that to make _Gangnam Style _decent."

"You're just being modest."

Dan shrugged.

Phil did feel bad for snapping at Dan, though; he had noticed Dan's sympathetic look when the taller of the two had finished the dance strongly in front of thousands of people, and he had slunk out of the screen view in shame to collapse face down on the couch**1**. But Dan had been nice enough not to say anything about it to an extremely embarrassed Phil, and instead changed the subject on their fans to something else.

Not that it had mattered, because now it was no secret that Phil was a terrible, terrible dancer and Dan had publicly proved that on his internet show. It was all the lion lover could do to keep himself from sinking into the couch cushions and never returning to the land of the living.

They had signed off soon after that, and as soon as they were off air, Dan had brought the idea of helping Phil out up. At first, Phil was absolutely horrified by the idea, because it was one thing reminding everyone else that he was as embarrassing at it got, but it was an entirely different thing having Dan observe him and having to witness the awfulness that was his dancing. But Dan had begged him, throwing in his unfailing puppy dog eyes, and Phil hadn't been able to turn him away again.

"C'mon, let's try it again." Dan urged him.

Raking a hand through his inky hair, Phil took a much needed deep breath before getting into the starting position, feeling worn out and naked from all of the staring Dan had been doing in the past sixty or so minutes.

When _Gangnam Style _started up again, Phil thought about how utterly sick he was of the confounded song now, but instead of wallowing in his hatred for it, he reviewed the steps in his head for the millionth time and got ready to try again.

Phil heard the few seconds of silence and at once stopped the thinking process. He stood up straight, arms at his side and his dignity sinking out through his feet into the floor.

_"Oppa Gangam Style!" _

Rolling his eyes at himself, Phil at once began galloping from each foot to the other, pantomiming swinging a lasso around his head to throw around a horse's neck. Then he snapped his wrists together and began bouncing them up and down in time with the music, trying to push away the blush wanting to sting his ears.

_"Ayy, sexy lady!" _

Hands on his slim hips, Phil shuffled across the living room, praying dearly that he wouldn't accidentally run into the table or something else.

"That was really good, Phil!" Dan yelled enthusiastically.

Phil looked over at him, and spying Dan's grin, he couldn't fight one of his own; he was, in fact, doing better than usual, and for the first time since starting the whole nightmare, he didn't feel entirely foolish.

"Thanks!" he shouted back.

But Phil realized that they'd both spoken too soon as he danced away into the repeating verse of the chorus, and his feet went a little too far back for his body. The combination of fast movements and slippery socks on hard wood flooring was deadly, and before he knew what exactly was happening, Phil was flying forwards and down towards the ground.

"Phil!"

Dan was suddenly in front of the falling boy, and Phil unhesitantly threw his arms out to catch ahold of his friend in hopes that Dan would keep him from breaking his head open. But the action only caused the commotion to worsen, because Dan was wearing socks as well, and Phil's pulling on his neck did nothing but double the number of people falling.

Dan made a surprised noise when they hit the floor, together, but Phil made a combination of a gasp and a pained groan as the air escaped his lungs from the sudden impact of the ground. The fall had winded him, with both the bruising landing and the additional weight of Dan's body on top of his, but he was thankful that his head was fine because the other was cradling it against his shoulder in a protective gesture.

Phil drew back and looked up at his still stunned friend, both smiling and grimacing.

"Sorry," he wheezed out.

"It's fine." Dan chuckled. "That was actually funnier than your first try at _Gangnam Style_."

And it was, because the duo were quite a sight; their long, winding legs were all twisted together like a pretzel, Dan's arms secured around Phil's middle while Phil's were wrung tightly around Dan's neck, and they both look as though they'd seen a ghost with wide doe-eyed expressions.

And taking in exactly how closely pressed together they were, Phil's heart rate exploded and took off without him, only adding to the hot mess they were in.

"Shut up." he laughed breathlessly; he kind of wished that he hadn't, though, because it only worsened the feeling of his chest being crushed tightly inside of him.

Faintly, in the background, the song was still playing from Dan's laptop and it was at the end where the music was at a mellow state, and hinting at the big finale. It changed the mood, though Phil couldn't say why, and it made their situation more intimate than it should have been.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"You're dancing's not really that bad." Dan admitted quietly.

Phil was silent for a moment, because it was a surprise that this had came out of Dan's mouth. Because they'd both known that Phil was crap at the dance.

"Thanks." he whispered shyly, his big blue eyes gazing up almost innocently at Dan.

And as the final chorus took off with a start, they were kissing each other deeply, frantically, and moving their heads and everything else in time with the electronica beat. Every other beat of the drums had them changing the angles of their heads, the kisses growing deeper, and at particularly loud beats Dan would move Phil upwards or closer or whatever he felt as though was right. Phil had one arm and hand still clinging onto Dan's shoulders, while the other was cupping the back of his head, fingers tangling into his silky hair. Dan's hands had disappeared up Phil's shirt, warm palms gripping onto the cool dip of the older's lower back, and Phil could have sworn that his brain and hearing and everything else was beginning to go fuzzy.

When the song finally ended, so did their short make-out session, and the two questionable friends panted heavily against each other's open mouths as they looked at the other in wonderment.

"You know, I think something's clicked now." Phil broke the silence with a cheeky comment, smirking delightfully at Dan.

"Has it?" Dan played along.

"Most definitely."

"And that would be...?"

"I'm a shit dancer, Dan," Phil confirmed, cocking an eyebrow at him. "And why we wasted an hour doing that instead of kissing, I don't know, because I'm much better at this, anyway. I mean, at least I think I am."

"Oh, you are." Dan assured him, grinning. "Trust me."

"So can we stop dancing then, please? There are loads more productive things to do than watch me fail epicly at_ Gangnam Style_."

"Like what?"

"Oh, shut up, you tosser, and kiss me."

Dan laughed; Phil was such a bitch when he didn't get what he wanted.

_**A/N: **_

_**1: I haven't actually watched the video at all besides this part, so I don't know what they did afterwards. I just needed it to fit the storyline XD **_

_**Anyway, I hope that you liked this :D I know that the ending sucked majorly, but really, endings aren't my thing. And I guess kissing isn't, either, because I've come to realize that I fail at writing kissing scenes. Go me. But still, I hope that this wasn't too bad and that you'll want to read my future fics. **_

_**Adios, une copains :)**_


End file.
